Kefka Palazzo
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, likely much higher | 5-A Name: Kefka Palazzo Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably 35 Classification: Human/Magitek Knight/Madman/God of Magic Destructive Capacity: At least island level+ (defeated Espers in droves), likely much higher (destroyed 3 Guardians and killed the Thamasa Espers with casual ease) | Large planet level+ (the Warring Triad could levitate a continent at high speeds and trigger the Apocalypse with the release of their power, Kefka should be capable of harnessing similar levels of energy by proxy) Range: Extended human melee range with weapons and wings, thousands of kilometers with magic | Planetary with telekinesis Speed: Sub-relativistic (Mach 8890+, fought Espers that rushed from the sealed gate to Thamasa in seconds) | Sub-relativistic+ (should be comparable in speed to Esper Terra, his attack speed is Mach 49524+, his Light of Judgement showcases this level) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class P+, likely higher (superior to Master Duncan, who during the Apocalypse was swallowed by a pair of fissures that opened in the ground and proceeded to pry them both back open upon closing) Striking Power: Unknown | Class NJ+ (should be capable of amplifying his physical attacks done through Havoc Wing in the same manner that the Ultima Weapon from magic does for those that wield it) Durability: At least island level+, likely much higher (no sold attacks from Espers that opened the Sealed Gate and caused a massive earthquake) | Large planet level+ (equal to the combined might of the Warring Triad) Stamina: Superhuman+ | Extremely large Standard Equipment: Morning star, probably Magitek equipment | Light of Judgement Intelligence: Knowledge of ancient cultures and usage of powerful magical relics. Willing to use devious and underhanded tactics in both individual combat and warfare. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, skilled in the use of Magitek equipment, powerful magic (as a result of utilizing magitek to absorb the power of Espers and the Warring Triads for himself, able to use Ultima as well as having magic unique to himself, such as Forsaken, Light of Judgement, and Hyperdrive and many more), limited hand-to-hand combat (mainly the use of magically enhanced kicks), elemental manipulation, flight and levitation, petrification, bladed wings, illusion creation, telekinesis, energy blasts, summoning, dimensional BFR, able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magical attacks, magic absorption Weaknesses: Love, hope and dreams. Is sadistic, loves destruction and is batshit insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Telekinsis:' He used it to build his tower and used it on the party before the final battle. (its planetary in range) '-Light Of Judgment:' ‘God’ Kefka fires a powerful destructive ray of light. It's range and destructive power make it his most powerful attack, strong enough to bust multiple towns and cities and cut continents into pieces (during the last confrontation he went on a rampage and unleashed it on the planet's surface, leaving scars ''upon it) '-Ultima:' Powerful destructive magic, most powerful spell in the game. '-Firaga:' A high level fire magic attack. '-Blizzaga:' A high level ice magic attack. '-Thundaga:' A high level thunder magic attack. '-Poison:' A low level poison magic attack. '-Bio:' A high level poison magic attack. '-Trine:' Causes blindness and silence. '-Blind:' Blinds his opponents. '-Forsaken:' One of Kefka's most powerful and famous attacks. It acts as a powerful, non-elemental magic attack with large AOE, it cannot be blocked. '-Drain: Allows him to drain her opponent's stamina to replenish his own. '-Meteor:' Rains down meteors from the sky. '-Vengeance:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. '-Banish:' Sends targets to a different dimension, removing them from combat. '-"God" Kefka:' This form is his strongest, his stats and his magic are extremely powerful since he is the God of Magic himself. Other: The profile covers the canon version of Kefka. Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Gash Bell Key: Base | 'God' Form Notable Victories -Fukki and Jyoka (Houshin Engi) -HST (Holy Shonen Trinity) -Piedmon (Digimon) -Sin (Final Fantasy X) Notable Losses -Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) - Jedah Dohma Profile Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Magic User Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Crazy Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Elemental Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Knights of Cerebus Category:Tyrants Category:Final Fantasy VI